Every Tear-Soaked Whiskey Memory Blown Away
by this.bird-girl.is.on.fire
Summary: Based off the song/music video by Carrie Underwood. This is a typical "Max gets abused by Jeb because he's an alcoholic" story. Except I based it off the music video and put the song in! :D... One-shot, AH.


**heeyyyy y'all. wassup? this is a (very unoriginal cough cough) story i wrote! I should've updated My Life in Arizona like I said i would but...i didn't. I gave you something new. i have no idea what's gonna happen next (give me ideas! they help! probably!) **

**Well, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own, like, anything in this story :(**

* * *

_Six months_, I told myself. _That's all. Then you can leave_.

I'm Maximum Batchelder, 17 and ½ years old. I live in Arizona with my "father" Jeb. He used to be good, a scientist. But when I was 9, my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, died. My dad stayed strong for about a month, and then turned back to his very, very old habit of drinking. And not only was he not able to take care of me when he was drunk, he was evil. I'll spare you the details for now.

I ran my hand over my mom's grave, which was about a quarter of a mile from the house. The house had been painted by my mom, and it was bright yellow. As my fingers were running down the side of the grave, loud thunder clapped, but not in the distance. Crap. My head jerked up to the sky and I started running for the house, praying I wouldn't get electrocuted.

When I got to the house, Jeb was in the living room drinking and watching the news. When he heard me come in, he got up and came to the kitchen table, where I was starting my English report.

"So, Maxie." He slurred, stretching. "What's for homework tonight?"

I glanced up at him. "English." I mumbled to my paper.

"Ah, nice. Ya know, I'm very good at English. Lemme see it."

"No, I'm fine." I muttered.

"I said let me see!" he roared at me.

I slammed my book closed and jumped up. "No." I told him defiantly.

He grabbed my arm and stepped closer to me. I could smell his nasty breath. "I am your father, and I can make your life hell."

I decided not to point out that he already did.

"I'm going to my room." I mumbled, grabbing my books.

"Whatever." he said, rolling his eyes.

As I was halfway to my room, he called me back to where he was. I went there slowly, reluctantly. I came to a stop right in front of where he sat on the couch. He signaled me to lean forward toward him like he had a secret, and then when I was close enough, he punched my cheekbone.

"Go get me another beer or something, now." he snarled.

I went in the kitchen and grabbed the first alcoholic beverage there was, probably whiskey since it was his favorite. When I came back he grabbed it from me and the swatted my face with it. Pain exploded from my nose, and I assumed it was broken. As he always did when he was drunk and/or mad at me, he turned the TV up as loudly as it would go.

I cleaned the face of the blood from my nose, and then went to my room to study. And that's when I heard the announcement on the TV.

"There's been a tornado sighted on Gashen Street. Any one near there should go into a safe place, whether that is a cellar or a basement or a closet."

Gashen Street. That was a mile from my house. Crap. If this day got any better, I'd scream. I looked out the window, and lightning flashed, making it brighter than a sunny day. I didn't see the twister, but it was close to us. If only the tornado would knock this horrible place down without killing me or Jeb…

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

I heard the sirens. It must be close now. Maybe less than a mile. Had to be. Time had passed, the twister had moved. I ran down the hall to the living room. The TV had lost signal by now, and my dad was passed out. This was great. Like I said earlier, if this day got any better, I'd scream.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" I screamed, shaking him. "Jeb! Dad! Wake up! You're gonna die!" He didn't budge. I started pacing, which was a bad habit of mine. I walked over to the window. With rain pouring down it, it was a bit hard to see, but I made out the twister. I was about to go back to the couch to try to drag or carry my dad to the cellar outside our house when I paused, having a flashback.

-FLASHBACK BEGINS-

9-year-old-me comes home from school. I was so excited to tell daddy that I got a 100 on a math test and a science test. He'd be so proud of me, since I wanted to be a scientist, just like him. I stopped by mommy's grave to tell her everything. (Yes, I do that every day, even now. It makes me feel connected to her more.) When I was done talking to her, I ran into the house.

"Daddy!" I screamed at him.

He came inside, slowly. Being 9, I was confused. Maybe he was just sad, I thought. Or just woke up from a nap.

"You." He said with disgust. "I didn't say I wanted you to come in, did I, now?"

I felt my eyes widen in fear. His fist made contact with my face for the first time ever.

I was weak back then, so before he was even done beating me, I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor God only knows how much time later. The first thing that registered in my brain was that I was hurt badly. I wondered if I could even stand up, never mind walk. I didn't even bother. I just crawled. When I passed by the living room, my dad was sleeping. That was when I remembered that it was him that had done this to me. The room reeked of alcohol and there were bottles shattered on the floor and the ground was also a bit wet.

I crawled on to my room. My father was never the same.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Instead of going to the couch, I ran out the door to the cellar, and locked myself in, praying to every higher power I knew of, to blow that horrible place down. This was my own personal revenge.

_She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

-FLASHBACK 2 BEGINS-

"Dad." I said. I was 12 years old.

He came into the room. He wasn't drunk right now. "Yes, Max, sweetheart? Be fast, I'm tryna get all these bills paid. I'm way overdue."

_Really, now?_ I thought sarcastically. "Ella invited me to a sleepover at her house. Can I go? I haven't been to a sleepover in years."

He looked at me like I had wings suddenly growing out of my back. "No. Why would I let you go?"

The tone of his voice hurt. "Mom would let me go." I said, truly offended.

"Well, your mother is dead!" he screamed at me. Then he sighed, shaking his head. "Hand me a drink will you?"

"No." I answered. "If you want your TV and lights and water and all you should pay the bills."

"Sweetheart," he snarled at me. "get out of my way if you're gonna be this useless. I'll pay the bills, and I'm not planning on getting to drunk tonight. Get out of my way."

He shoved me into the wall.

-END FLASHBACK 2-

I lay back on the bed that was in the cellar. It was slightly loud in here, but most of the sound was blocked out. I thought of my mom. She was awesome. She made the best chocolate chip cookies. When she died, I gave the recipe to my friends Nudge and Ella. They also loved the cookies when my mom would make them and I would bring them into school. They would give me some if they made them. Why didn't I make them? Because I'd burn the house down, that's why.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK 3-

"Mommy made cookies!" I screamed. I ran from my dad's car to the house like a lightning bolt. (I was 6 at the time.)

My mom greeted me at the door and laughed. "Hi, sweetheart." She said, picking me up. She put a cookie in my mouth.

"Mmm. Thanks, mommy." I kissed her cheek.

"That girl's athletic." My dad said as he came in.

"Definitely. She's the Maximum." My mom said.

I beamed at my parents.

-END FLASHBACK 3-

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

I don't know how long I was down there. Minutes? Hours? Days? Haha, I don't think days. But eventually the wind died down and there was no rain that I could hear. I decided I could come out now.

The sun was out, and I had to squint. I shaded my eyes and looked where my house was. Let me correct that: where my house had been. I grinned, and then started laughing. Everything was gone. (As was my mom's grave, but that was okay, I guess.) And I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I was free and safe. That's happiness in my book.

* * *

uhhhhh can we say cheesy? uh huh. very very very very very VERY cheesy.

Review! pleeeaaassseeeeeeee :)


End file.
